Deleted scence
by Tacroy
Summary: This is some of the stories that JK didn't put in the books for some reason...Mainly 'cause they aren't all that sutible for kids.
1. The six extra Potters

Harry saw the six extra Potters in the kitchen. They had been stripping down to there underpants and were going to put on the same outfit that Harry himself had. Or at least, they would be in there underpants only. But the Potters that had been Fred and George had nothing at all. That was almost as uncomfortable as the sight of the Potter in pink thong whit white lace. He had to suppress the feeling to shout to them all to cover his body, but felt that they wouldn't care.  
The twins looked down and Harry wished that they wouldn't look so surprised. They looked for a long time, and then they meet each others eyes. They had a look of disbelieve in there green eyes. Then Fred or at least he though that it was Fred, walked over to him and shook his hand.  
- Congrats' Harry. Really. Congrats'.  
Harry was very puzzled at first, then his face turned all red. He let go of Freds hand and looked at the others. They where all dressed up now. But he could se that one of the Harrys looked a bit uncomfortable. He saw that it was Hermione. She almost jumped at the spot and looked at all the others.  
- Erh…, she slowly said. I…erh…I…need to…erh…Bathroom…now.  
And she left in a hurry. Everyone sight. They knew she had a small bladder, but couldn't she do that before they left or after they returned to the Burrow. Then all the colour left Harrys face. He slowly looked at the bathroom door. With panic in his eyes he ran over to it and started to bang on it.  
- Hermione! Don't go there! You leave that alone!  
He heard a moan from the other side of the door, and then his own voice answered.  
- To late…  
He continued to bang on the door in anger. The others stood in the kitchen, all laughing at him. He could hear the twins say something, but he was so focused on the door that he didn't hear what they said.  
After a minute or two Hermione came out of the bathroom looking all flushed. She gave Harry a small smile before she joined the rest in the kitchen. Harry was to frustrated to say anything. He just entered the kitchen and said to Mad eye:  
- Lets leave before I kill myself.


	2. The dic

In potions class Hermione had some trouble with the new potion. And as the overambitious girl she is, she stays after class to talk to professor Snape about how to do it right (like he's going to help her…)  
When everyone has left the room she's still there, packing her things VERY slowly. When she's sure that no one will hear she finally says:  
- Professor?  
- What Granger? Snape says with his low, slow voice.  
- Can you please tell me how to mange to do this potion without making it purple first? I can't, and it bugs me.  
Snape smirks before he answers.  
- No. You'll have to try 'til you get it. That's life.  
She sighs and packs her stuff a bit quicker. She can hear how Snape is moving around in his desk. When she looks up she can clearly see his hands in his pockets. He looks at her, takes a deep breath and speaks very slow.  
- Have…you…seen…my…dic  
Hermione freezes, not knowing what to do. Her heart begins to beat faster ad she forgets to breath. A warm feeling is moving around in her body, all the way down…  
- …tionary…?  
Hermione breaths out. What was she thinking? Like he was going to do that…no way…but still…she feels a bit disappointed.  
- Well…have you miss Granger?  
- No professor. I haven't.  
- Well…If…you…find…my…dic…tionary…please…let…me…know…  
- Of course professor.  
"But I rather see your dick…"


	3. A little missunderstanding

Ron is running around in the tent looking in every corner, under every piece of fabric and paper, searching for something. He checks his pockets every few minute. Finally he asks Hermione to help him.  
- Have you seen my Johnson?  
- Wh…what…what…have I seen your what? she asks while blushing.  
- My Johnson. I had it with me last time I checked, but now it's gone. I can't find it anywhere.  
- Really?  
- Yeah.  
Hermione feels a little uncomfortable but at the same time very exited.  
- Do you want me to help you look?  
- Loved to…  
She walks over to him. A little shy smile lies on her lips.  
- Where could it be…? she says with a low, sensual voice.  
Ron looks at her, not knowing what to do. She puts her hand in his pocket and strokes the inside of his thigh. Ron gasps for breath by her touch, but doesn't take her hand off.  
- Can it be here?  
She puts the other hand in his other pocket. And then she feels something. Something very hard… she takes up her hand while smiling and unzips his pants…  
Ron can hardly breath and just stands there, looking quite stupid.  
Hermione sticks in her hands in his pants and grabs hold of the hard thing inside. She slowly strokes it and smiles bigger when she feels it growing. Then when she's taking it outside, Harry rushes in to the room with Rons wand in his hand.  
- Ron! I've found you Johnson! Erh…Hermione…what are you doing?  
She quickly lets go and tries to hide her blushing cheeks.  
- Erh…nothing…nothing at all…  
Ron looks at Harry and smiles big (even though he's all red in his face, and his pants looks a little to small at the moment).  
- Great Harry. Thanks.  
He glances at Hermione with a little shy look.  
- Erh…  
He really doesn't know what to say in a moment like this.  
Hermione finds herself quickly and goes through what just has been said.  
- Is that your Johnson? she asks Ron while pointing at his wand in Harrys hand.  
- Yeah. I've named it Johnson. What did you think I meant?  
She gives him a talking look and lets her eyes wander down to his zipper.  
- Oh…oh…oh…Ron says and realizes what she was thinking of.  
- Oh…he says again, blushing (if it's possible) even more.  
He turns to Harry.  
- Erh… can you leave us alone for a while Harry?  
- Why? Harry asks (very stupid).  
- Because, Ron says while almost shoving Harry out the door. Me and Hermione needs to…erh…take a look at my Johnson.  
He grabs his wand and locks the door behind Harry.


End file.
